digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
HiAndromon
, , |encards= , |n1=(En:) HighAndromon''Digimon Heroes!'' }} HiAndromon is an Android Digimon. The percentage of Chrome Digizoid parts which compose its body has increased, and it is impossible to miss the extent of its gains in offensive and defensive power from this, compared to Andromon. Additionally, as Andromon, it was incomplete, and by adding Chrome Digizoid parts to the Bio-Synapse circuits which govern its thinking, it became self-aware, making it possible for it to execute its objectives. Because it is both a Vaccine-species and a Cyborg, its attacks against Virus-types are not only fearfully accurate but also intense. Attacks *'Atomic Ray': Takes the emanating from the blue -control turbine on its right shoulder and the emanating from the red -control turbine on its left shoulder, combines them at the top of its hands, and then fires off a beam which annihilates the opponent. *'Copy Paste'This attack is named "Pasting Copy" on " ". *'Lightning Blade' (Spiral Sword): Attacks using an energy blade. Design HiAndromon's appearance is simply a more-refined version of Andromon. All parts exposed or incomplete are covered, with both those and the armor already present on the body taking on a black coloration, the helmet taking on the armor's coloration and shields the eyes exposed from its previous form. The pauldrons now possess both more-refined appearances and separate colors, while the armor has red wires across the joints and limbs. A new addition to HiAndromon's arsenal is the addition of energy-powered blades to use in an attack originally done with Andromon's hand. Etymologies ;HiAndromon (ハイアンドロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Hi. From . * . Fiction D-Power 3.0 Digimon World 3 HiAndromon can be found in Asuka's West Sector's Dum Dum Factory as a boss whose "Atomic Ray" technique can instantly KO his target and who drops a Rust Rifle upon defeat. HiAndromon is a Brown Mega Card with 42/35. Digimon World Re:Digitize HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon at Level 47 with 9000 Machine Experience. HiAndromon is also found in Core Field.It gives 195 Machine Experience each time you beat one. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk HiAndromon is #319, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 310 HP, 320 MP, 168 Attack, 141 Defense, 114 Spirit, 127 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Guard, Sniper 4, Critical 4, and ConfuBarrier traits. HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon. In order to digivolve to HiAndromon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 15,000 Machine experience and 250 spirit. HiAndromon can also DNA digivolve from Goblimon and RookChessmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 45, with 12,000 Machine experience, and 290 spirit. HiAndromon can be hatched from the DM Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution HiAndromon is #217, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Death Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, and God Eye traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for HiAndromon. HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon. In order to digivolve into HiAndromon, your Digimon must be at least level 44 with 180 attack and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived HiAndromon and befriended a Boltmon. It can be hatched from the Steel DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red HiAndromon DigiFuses from Andromon, Giromon, and . Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth HiAndromon is a Electric Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Andromon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Atomic Ray and its support skill is Metal Empire, which increases damage from Electric type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory HiAndromon is #269 and is a Electric Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Andromon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Atomic Ray and its support skill is Metal Empire, which increases damage from Electric type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon. Digimon Battle With the stat build of 2 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 1 INT, HiAndromon is the digivolved Mega form of Andromon at LV 41. There is also a version that digivolves from Gigadramon. Digimon Masters HiAndromon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon and Giromon, and can digivolve to Craniamon once the "Duo Solar Spear" has been applied to it. HiAndromon can be summoned with the "Protector" summoning card. Digimon Heroes! HighAndromon digivolves from Andromon. Digimon Links HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise HiAndromon may digivolve from Andromon. Notes and References de:HiAndromon